Dishes Served Cold
by ofcowardlycourage
Summary: Mako likes Asami. Korra likes Tahno. Mako thinks he knows the perfect way to get them with their respected crushes. After all, what else is better than the color green on someone? Perhaps red? Makorra.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and frankly if I did, you'd all hate me...Mostly because nothing would make sense, especially that unicorn floating over the bending arena...**

**.**

**Pairing: Hm...Makorra. **

**.**

**Summary: Mako likes Asami. Korra likes Tahno. Mako thinks he knows the perfect way to get them with their respected crushes. After all, what else is better than the color green on someone? Perhaps red? Makorra. **

**.**

* * *

**~ Dishes Served Cold ~**

* * *

Asami Sato. She was anything a guy could dream of (which proved her perfect, guys just don't dream of their perfect girl all day) lucious curly black hair, vivid green eyes, and perfect pale skin...

If he kept thinking like this, he could make it through this latest plan.

Get Asami Sato jealous.

Korra was his little brothers friend; hot-headed, tomboyish, sarcastic, and impatient, yet enthusiastic, fairly good looking, and humorous. He couldn't trust anyone else for this scheme but her, because of course; she had a goal too, her goal being the lucrative _Tahno_.

He didn't have anything against the Waterbender, really. But he was an obstacle. Tahno and Asami knew of each other. Both came from rich backgrounds, and despite Tahno being a jerk, him and Asami were nice to one another. If it weren't for Tahno though, he couldn't bribe Korra into doing this.

Everyone knew about Korra and him, after all. How he and Korra should never be in the same room as each other, unless you'd like to spend the whole day with two bickering young adults. Korra and him, him and Korra, who never got along ever since the day Bolin introduced them to each other.

At first, it was just minor retorts and comebacks. Then their dislike for the other grew and grew until they were engaging in full blown arguments, and on the occasion, bending battles. Or, ahem, _sparring_.

Unfortunately for him, Korra was also befriended with Asami, and if he knew a thing or two about girls, it was that they shared their every thought. But Mako knew Asami longer, and thus, this tool was rendered useless.

...Until he realized Asami was beginning to talk to him about his 'relationship' with Korra. After that, he began to bite his tongue and quiet down when it came to the pugnacious waterbender.

Korra wasn't quick to give up, given her 'I-never-give-up' title, and continued to pester him over and over until he gave in. This proved that no matter how much either of them tried, they'd always bicker.

Against all this, Korra was _still_ his only option in this. No other girl he knew (and he knew lots of girls, you can thank Bolin) had what she had. A crush, on someone only approachable through jealously (or so, he thought).

Mako was to never be underestimated; he knew Tahno and Korra's own relationship like a book thanks to his pursuit to get Asami. Despite their differences, Tahno and Korra had established this close relationship that was almost unbreakable. If meddled with, it could turn into a relationship.

And that was exactly what Korra wanted. Mako had seen the way she talked, the way she_ looked_ at her fellow waterbender. The hopeful glint that broke through when they weren't conversing (she knew Tahno was good at seeing emotions) the nervousness that crept on her when Tahno asked to hangout, the lingering hold when they hugged goodbye.

If Mako didn't dislike Korra, he'd push her to Tahno, and lock them together in a room. A very, very small room.

That's what he'd done with Bolin once, and it worked like a charm. Unfortunately for Mako, a few hours later when he unlocked the door to check on their process, he opened up the door to them making out.

Not pleasant.

But anyways, Korra would be perfect.

"You just gonna stand there, pretty boy?"

Mako sighed; _think of Asami, think of_ Asami. "Actually, no. I have a proposal for you."

Korra was clearly confused, not expecting his lulled reply. Carefully, she asked, "What?"

"I know you like Tahno."

The words came out easily, albeit, a bit reluctantly. The expression on her face was worth it, though.

"What do you mean?" she said shakily, quite the opposite of the Korra he knew. "_Me_ like _Tahno_? _No_!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "Stop denying it, Korra."

Korra plopped down beside him, her head in her hands. "Is it that _obvious_! I mean, I've only recently began to _really_ like him, and gah! Why am I talking to _you_ about this?"

He raised a brow, she emphasized a lot, he noted. "Because I have a preposition for you."

Korra's expression morphed into a rather annoyed one. "Oh yeah, you told me that! What is it?"

"Date me." Mako cursed his bluntness.

"W-What!" Korra sputtered, falling of the bench. "Are you crazy? I thought you had the hots for Asami!"

"I do," Mako agreed. "That's why I need you. You see, if we start dating, Asami and Tahno will get jealous."

"Wouldn't it be a bit suspicious if we suddenly started dating though?" Korra inquired, deciding the floor was rather comfortable, or that she just didn't want to sit next to the potentially-finally-gone-crazy-lunatic.

Mako rolled his eyes for the second time. "You're dense, you know? That's why we start to 'get along' before we 'date'."

Korra wrinkled her nose. "I'm not dense! I was just...figuring out if you were on the same track as me!"

"Mhm." Mako sounded unconvinced. "You in or not?"

Korra looked a bit hesitant, but she gripped Mako's hand (he took note of her firm grasp) and shook it. A sinister glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: Ever heard of the quote: '**_Jealousy is a dish best served cold'_**? **

**I'm BACK BABY~! (sorry, just always wanted to write that xD) **

**If you've read my story '**_Swapped**'? **_**If so, then it is me! I've recently come up with this new story idea (bred from my love of jealousy fics in which the 'couple' fall in love) and decided to post it! It's been sitting in my Documents for sooo long, I forgot about it. Only a few days ago I found it, and had no idea why I didn't decide to post it...**

**R&R!**


End file.
